


Red Light, Blue Light

by angelskuuipo



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Post TSbBS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most unexpected things can be comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light, Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-7-06.

~*~*~*~*~

Red light, blue light, red light, blue light. It was an endless cycle that never failed to mesmerize him. Blair wondered sometimes how it was possible that Jim never zoned on the flashing lights of the squad cars. Maybe it was the constant shifting of one color to another that broke the spell. Maybe the sight was just such a common part of his everyday life that he no longer really saw it. Blair just didn’t know.

What Blair did know was that _he_ needed the shifting colors to help him do his job. Without them he’d actually _see_ the bodies on the dock. He’d look at them and see lives cut short before their time, the families lost. But with the monotonous swirl of red light, blue light, he could detach himself from the emotions the scene provoked and be a cop.

Maybe someday he wouldn’t need the comfort of the lights, but until that day came, they were his anchor.  


-30-


End file.
